indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Betrayal in Death
Plot Summary From the Barnes & Noble Review: It's spring in the year 2059 when Eve Dallas arrives at the scene of a horrific murder. A young maid working in the upscale Roarke Palace Hotel has been brutally beaten, raped, and garroted. It doesn't take long for Eve and her colleagues to identify the killer, who rented the room in his own name and made no attempt to cover his tracks: He's Sylvester Yost, a professional hit man with a resume that covers nearly 50 years and dozens of murders. But finding Yost is another matter. That task becomes even more urgent when a second murder victim is found bearing Yost's trademark handiwork. This time it's a man who works for a publishing company that, like the hotel, is owned by Roarke. When comparing the two murders, the only common denominator Eve can find, other than the killer, is Roarke. Fearing he is the killer's ultimate target, she steps up her investigation, which brings a couple of proprietary FBI agents down on her case. As usual, Roarke manages to provide some assistance to Eve, even while he's managing his empire and trying to coordinate a billion-dollar auction at his hotel. Also as usual, this collaboration ignites plenty of sparks between the two of them, some of them romantic, others not. Adding fuel to the fire is Roarke's unexpected house guest, a master thief and con artist who knows Roarke from the days when they were young lads running a few savvy cons of their own. Eve is far from pleased at this reminder of Roarke's colorful past, but she has little time to worry about it as she races against the clock and the persistently interfering feds, hoping to stop Yost before he kills again. Map Please reference the Betrayal in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Approximate Story Start Date: May, 2059'Peabody mentions that it's "coming up on Mother's Day," also, Sylvester Yost also did most of his preparatory shopping on May 3, so we can assume that the story begins at least a few days after that 'Day 1 *Sylvester Yost kills Darlene French a maid, at the Roarke Palace Hotel *Eve meets Magda Lane at pre-auction event *Roarke and Eve notified of homicide by hotel security *Eve begins investigation **scene investigation with Roarke as aide **interview with Natalie Hilo the floor supervisor *Eve and Roarke inform French's mother and sister *Feeney informs Eve of past murders by Yost, found in IRCCA 'Day 2' *DNA from semen confirms Yost killed French (41) *Eve requests guest and personnel data from hotel manager, gets it immediately *Eve and Peabody return to 4602, notice that Yost steals hotel shampoos and soaps (45) *Eve interviews Sheila Walker and bell captain (48-49) *Mick Connelly arrives, tackles Roarke, and is almost killed by Eve (50) *Roarke invites Mick to stay at their house (58) *Feeney and Eve come to the conclusion that whoever cleaned 4602 would have been killed, not specifically Darlene French, therefore, Roarke is the target. (60) *Eve and Mick work a truce, of sorts. (67) *Eve begins reviewing the case files of murders attributed to Yost and discovers that he took souvenirs from almost all victims (68) *Dinner party at Roarke and Eve's house (76) *Roarke stays up until after three drinking with Mick (85) 'Day 3' *Eve tells Summerset to watch Roarke *FBI agents Karen Stowe and James Jacoby arrive (86) *visit to Paradise Salon for info *visit to luggage store for info *visit to jewelry store for info **encounter with Mrs.-Lieutenant-Dallas-Roarke-Guy yields info on John Smith alias for Yost along with leads for jewelry stores in other cities through guy's relatives *Eve consults with Charlotte Mira **Mira's grandson Matthew James Mira born *Jonah Talbot is murdered by Yost, body piercing missing (87) *Mick meets Roarke at his office *Eve meets Stowe at Down and Dirty with Jacoby *Eve tells Roarke she'll request to have him attached to case as expert consultant, civilian *McNab finds "Sterling" ID for porn sites *Eve has a nightmare involving Yost 'Day 4' *Mick fills in some data on Hagues and other smugglers *Sting on Yost's penthouse aborted due to FBI usurping *Roarke finds Stowe's connection to Winifred Cates and passes it on to Feeney anonymously(88) *Jacoby attacks Dallas at Yost's penthouse *McNab and Peabody have a tiff in the closet about Charles Monroe *Eve takes Peabody out to soothe her after her fight with McNab and listens while they have ice cream *Eve meets Stowe at the Blue Squirrel *Dinner at Top of New York with Magda Lane and the rest *Roarke tells Mick that Eve is his "one thing" *Naples-Hinrick-Gerade connection established with the files from Stowe and Roarke's help(89) 'Day 5' *morning briefing **Eve fills in on Naples-Hinrick-Gerade **adds Yost connection and Vince Lane's involvement *Summerset ditches tail and encounters Yost *Eve has to step in as peacemaker between Roarke and Summerset *Vince Lane confesses to the heist and gives the names of all involved but claims ignorance about the murders *Roarke returns home and confronts Mick. When Mick realizes that Yost has been hired to kill to keep Roarke distracted, he lets Roarke in on the entire set up and plan for the heist *Eve rushes home to find Mick has left. Roarke passes on all data regarding the planned heist learned from Mick *Eve briefs her team in her home office. She breaks up a fight between Peabody and McNab *They study Mick's plans and go over the security details to prepare for any surprises *Mavis and Trina arrive to give the details on the enhancements; Trina forces Eve to undergo a treatment 'Day 6' *The next morning Eve discovers that Trina had put a temp tattoo of a jackass on her butt *Eve has arrangements in place to apprehend Yost at the Carnegy Enhancement Supplies where he is scheduled to pick up an order (90) *Peabody was there as a clerk and McNab as a customer. As Yost approaches, Jacoby springs out of nowhere and tries to arrest him *Yost takes off and Eve pursues him and brings him down in a tackle, hurting her nose in doing so *Eve and Peabody leave for the hotel after handing over Yost to agent Stowe *Enroute, they stop at the hospital to check on Vince and find that Gerade had tried to visit him *Eve and Roarke discuss the possibility of Naples calling off the heist. They go through the security details again and wait *By midnight, Whitney arrives to inform Eve that Yost self-terminated in a federal facility while bring booked in 'Day 7' *Forty-five minutes before the scheduled 2 00 AM heist, Liza Trent does a casual stroll through the area to recon *Roarke joins the team for the take-down; five minutes to 2:00 AM, a maxibus collides with a car and swerves into the neighboring building *As alarms go off, a delivery truck pulls into the hotel and Naples' men jump out; Mick, who is with them informs Roarke through signs from their childhood days about the number of men and the weapons they are carrying *They find Gerade, too is there with the rest of them; as the police move in, Gerade comes at Roarke with a knife *Mick jumps in and takes the knife in his belly, saving Roarke; he dies in Roarke's arms, though he and Eve try to stop the bleeding 'Day 8' *Eve returns home as dawn was breaking to find Roarke awake and troubled; she tells him that Michel Gerade has been charged with first degree murder and that she can get him to roll on the Napleses *But Roarke thinks they would have disappeared under the radar; he thanks Eve for doing her best for his friend in the end *Eve tells him the the NYPSD is honoring Mick with a posthumous citation and has Roarke bursting out in laughter; Roarke contends that getting a citation from the cops would have Mick rolling in his grave and laughing his head off, wherever he was. Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Ian McNab *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Lawrence Summerset *Troy Trueheart *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Dickie Berenski *Crack *Galahad *Charles Monroe *Harrison Tibble *Trina List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *John Brigham *Michael Connelly *Dana *Denise *Natalie Hilo *James Jacoby *Magda Lane *Vince Lane *Letta *Martin *Carlton Mince *Minnie Mince *Karen Stowe *Liza Trent *Sheila Walker *Sylvester Yost List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Anton *Augusta *Bee-Sting *Judge Beesley *Billick *Jack Bodine *Bridgett *Winifred Carole Cates *Ms. Clydesboro *Barry Collins *Chase Conner *Tim Farrell *DS Fortique *Francolini *Darlene French *Harry D. French *Sherry Tides French *Michel Gerade *Britt Hague *Joseph Hague *Hinrick *Honroe *Franz Hornbecker *Brian Kelly *Kilcher *LaFarge *Six-Fingers Logan *Nigel Luca *Lieutenant Marks *Anthony Mira *Deborah Mira *Matthew James Mira *Dominic Naples *Dominic Naples II *Freda Newman *Mollie Newman *Nina *Bobby Pike *Monique Rue *Assistant Director Sooner, FBI *Jonah Talbot *Mrs. Talbot *Mont Tyler *Thomas Werner Trivia *Eve has recently gotten her ears pierced! *We learn quite a bit about Roarke's early life in Dublin with his friends. *In chapter 11, Eve asks Roarke how long it would take to drive from London to Cornwall. He replies, "If I were going that far north, I’d likely save time and take the jet-copter from one of my offices." Cornwall is not north of London, it's west-southwest. Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Betrayal in Death Category:The Novels